


Red, Silver and Gold

by thehiddlethings



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Deep throat, Dominant, Dominant Tony Stark, F/M, Sex with Technology, Slapping, Sperm, Submissive, Submissive Reader, Tech Porn, breath play, dildo, drool, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddlethings/pseuds/thehiddlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You interrupt Tony while he's working and he realizes that you're jealous of his latest additions. To remedy this, he urges you to get to know them better and decides to share his boys.</p><p>This is a BDSM Tony Stark with breath play. You have been warned.<br/>It was written for a close friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWalkingBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingBucky/gifts).



“Now, surely you have better things to do with your time,” you say as you lean against the door frame.

Tony looks up from his project at the sound of your voice and places the screwdriver down on the counter carefully. “Sounding a little jealous there, sweetheart,” He warns and leans back in his chair with a smile. “You missing me? I didn’t know you were coming over tonight or I’d have….” he rubs a palm over his grubby t-shirt with a grin, “…made an effort to get dressed.”

You use your best pouty expression and move into the room, circling the three Ironman suits standing on the raised platform in the centre. Silver, Gold and Red. “I thought I’d surprise you… but you seem to be a little busy.” Your fingers trail down the metal arm of Red casually. It’s cool to the touch and absolutely flawless. “I’m beginning to think you like them more than me.”

“Now why would I wanna go and do a thing like that?” He reaches over and picks up the small headset from the edge of the desk, turning it over in his fingers as he stands up and moves towards you slowly. “Now I _definitely know_ you’re jealous. You just showed your hand.” He stops just as your back touches Gold’s chest. It stands tall, immovable, like a statue.  His eyes are burning into yours; his mouth is so close you can actually feel his breath as you find yourself biting your lip. “You should never show your hand so early on in the game,” he continues. “You’re leaving yourself nothing to bluff with and that’s a sure-fire way to lose.”

You’re expecting him to kiss you. His mouth is right there but he’s just looking at you, like he’s enjoying making you wait.  Your eyelids flutter for a second, just enough to give yourself away. Shit! You lost this game as soon as you stepped into the room and he fucking knows it. His ego is loving every minute of it but you can’t bring yourself to leave the game now.

He steps back and puts the headset on, laying the pads at each end flat against his head. “See, the problem - the way I see it…” He says walking away like he’s giving a presentation to a future customer, “…is you just think of them as mindless machines when they’re anything _but_ that. You just have to get to know them better.”

He turns and leans back against his desk casually, “they each have a perfectly working mind.” You smile sweetly, thinking you can maybe still get the upper hand here. You start to walk towards him but two gold arms reach from behind and pull you back firmly, wrapping across your chest. “They have _this one_.” Tony adds, tapping his forehead with a smile.

“ _What..the fuck_!” you blurt before you realise what’s happened. His suit has you held tightly like a prisoner. He has you exactly where he wants you and it’s hot as hell. Your eyes darken as you force yourself to string a sentence together. “You can control them with that thing?” you manage, gesturing to the headset.

“Yeah, pretty neat, huh?” he smirks, looking so proud of himself.

You can’t help but chuckle a little as you shake your head, “You’re a bad man Tony Stark.”

He pushes himself off the desk and returns to his position in front of you. “Bad guys have all the coolest toys though, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never played with your ‘toys’ before.”

“Well I’m in a sharing mood tonight so let’s play, shall we?” He leans forward and kisses you full on the mouth. Your eyes flutter closed as his skin touches yours. He tastes of scotch and sweat and it’s delicious. You lick your lips when he breaks contact but when you open your eyes, he’s across the room already and rummaging through a drawer. You take the opportunity to test how strong the suit’s hold on you is and try to wriggle free but you get nowhere. Tony tuts at you like a parent who’s disappointed and wanders back with a pair of scissors in his hand.  “He only does what I want him to, they all do. You’re not getting free unless I tell them so don’t wriggle too much or I might get distracted and make him crush you by mistake.” He raises his eyebrows. “I’ll be honest, that’s gonna ruin my evening right there.”

You flinch as Silver and Red suddenly move so they’re either side of you. Cold, metallic fingers grab your elbows and wrists as Gold unwraps himself from your chest. You’re now standing with your arms out, vulnerable and at Tony’s mercy. You catch the little look of triumph that flashes across his face before he holds the scissors up in front of you.

“You’re overdressed,” he says simply and runs the flat of the blades down your front until he reaches the bottom of your shirt. Pulling the material taught, he begins cutting slowly through your clothes, revealing your black bra underneath. You’re lost for words right now but your breathing’s taken over and keeps catching in your throat every time the cold blade touches your bare skin.

A little moan escapes you as he peels back the ragged material and admires the view. “ _Mmm_ Now that’s a lovely sight if ever I saw one. What do you think Red? You like what you see?” You watch as the helmet turns to examine you and then looks back at Tony with a little, serious nod. Tony leans right in to your ear. “I think Red here has a little crush on you, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll let him show you how he feels later. I think he’d like that.”

He pulls back and proceeds to cut through your skirt. “You don’t need this either.” The filmsy material falls onto the floor with a soft whump and you’re left standing in your underwear and tights. The blade slides down each hip bone in turn as he cuts through your knickers. “You don’t need any of it,” he says pulling on the front and freeing the material from your body. The thin denier of your tights tears as he pulls and drops everything onto the floor and the tiniest whimper escapes your lips. You bite down on your bottom lip as if to hold back another, he’s already enjoying himself too much as it is.

“And that just leaves _this_..,” he says, tapping the scissors against your bra. He licks his lips as if he’s considering something. You can’t take your eyes off his face.  “It’s a shame….it’s such a pretty little thing,” he says as he slides the scissors slowly up between your breasts and squeezes the handles together. His eyes meet yours as the elastic and lace gives way and the bra pulls apart. “I’ll buy you another,” he says with a smirk.

He tosses the scissors away like a forgotten toy, sending them skittering across the floor and out of harm’s way. Turning his attention back to you, he looks you up and down slowly, taking every inch of you in.  “Still like what you see Mr.Stark?” you say, your mouth dry with anticipation, “Now you’ve unwrapped everything.” You try to put as much cockiness into your words as possible but you doubt he’s fooled.  You both know that once he starts touching you, you’re going to lose yourself completely. You’ve never been able to resist his hands before and he knows it. He smiles and raises his eyebrows as he takes a step back to appraise you. “What’s not to love? I have you and my boys in one place and let me tell you, sweetheart - you look glorious right now.” He looks down at his own body and runs a hand over his chest. “Now I kinda feel a little overdressed myself,” he says as he pulls his grubby tshirt up over his head in one fluid movement.

Your eyes are immediately drawn to the glow of the reactor nestled in his chest, the cool, slightly blue light, humming away like an invitation to touch. You lick your lips, remembering all the times your fingers have trailed the grooves, ran your tongue around it, had it pressed up against you. Your eyes trail down his lean, muscular stomach as he removes his sweatpants, dropping them onto the tiled floor and stepping out of them. You smile and raise an eyebrow, he wasn’t wearing any underwear and he’s _clearly_ enjoying himself. He palms himself as the corners of one side of his mouth lifts into a smirk, his head cocking to the side.

“You enjoying the show?” he asks as he saunters back to the spot right in front of you and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. You swallow, your mouth feels dry as you mouth the word. “ _yes_.”

His face suddenly becomes serious like he’s shifted into business mode. “Yes, _what_?”

You’ve been here before, you know exactly what he’s referring to as you slowly meet his eyes and set your jaw. “Yes…. _Sir_.” There’s a little pause as he seems to drink in the word. “Good girl,” he breathes.

He gives an almost imperceptible nod over your shoulder and metal fingers close around your throat from behind. You let out little choking sound as the strong fist tightens and forces you to stand more upright; you had begun to slouch and hadn’t even realised it. Silver and Red release your arms and they fall back to your side limply but you don’t have time to rub life back into them because Tony’s already slipping the shredded remnants of your clothing off your shoulders. You are now both completely naked.

He leans in close to your face, his eyes locked onto yours. The grip around your throat makes it almost impossible to look down and confirm but he seems to be touching himself as his breath flows hotly against your face. His eyes have changed, they’re darker. He looks like a predator now, every bit in charge.

“On your knees,” he commands and your brow knits in confusion. Gold has you tightly by the neck and he’s not lowering his arms, how does he expect you to get down onto the ground if the robot won’t let go? “Tony-,” you begin but he interrupts. “I gave you an order sweetheart, I expect you to follow it. I want you down on your knees.”

Your mind is racing as you pull down on the arms to test the strength of the hold. They don’t shift and you begin to wonder if he’s asked for something impossible deliberately. Is this a test? You don’t want to fail but you have no idea what the solution is. You’re just about to speak again when he answers by kicking your legs out from under you. Your knees buckle and your toes slip ineffectually against the floor, unable to gain the traction to right yourself as Gold lifts you slightly. Your toes barely touch the floor now and gravity begins taking over, pulling your body downward and choking you against Gold’s immovable grip. You flail wildly, panicking that you’re going to choke to death due your own body weight when it dawns on you that since you can’t brace yourself on the floor anymore you’ll have to pull yourself up with your arms. You claw at the metal fingers around your neck and haul yourself up using the strength of your upper body. It’s only a temporary respite, you’ll have to let go again when your arms grow weak, but it’s enough to allow you to gasp for air.

Your lungs burn from the coughing and it feels like your body is on fire as you look for Tony. You lost sight of him when you were panicking and you blink away tears as your eyes fix on his. He still in front of you but now he’s smiling. Did you win?

He leans in close to you. “Well done darling,” he drawls, “but tell me one thing….” He runs a finger up your arm and across your whitening knuckles. “What are you going to do when your arms get tired? Who’s going to hold you up then?” As soon as he mentions your arms you can feel fatigue start to creep in and it’s like he knows as he continues. “Eventually the lactic acid is going to start building up in your muscles, making them burn and…. _honey_ -they aren’t going to stop. They’re going to feel more and more painful until you let go.”

You shut your eyes tightly for a second. He’s right, they _are_ starting to burn and you really want to make it stop. Your entire body weight is hanging on your upper arm muscles and you feel them starting to wobble from exertion.

His face is so close to yours now as he whispers. “ _Just let go sweetheart_.”

Is he mad? You can’t let go, you’ll fucking choke. “Tony please-“

“Let go.”

You make a feeble attempt to shake your head but that only makes the whole experience more painful.

“Do you trust me?”

You blink wildly and look into his eyes. Once your brain can process past the panic of letting go, you think back to the all the times he’s tested you before. He’s always wanted control over you. He loves it. You love it. He’s always rewarded you in the past for trusting him but you’ve never been like _this_ before. Still, you can say the magic word and everything will stop. You still have that.

“Do you trust me?” he asks again as he brings his thumb up to your bottom lip, sliding his finger across slowly and pulling it down to keep your attention. You blink away tears. “ _uhuh_ ,” Your voice is strangled, it doesn’t even sound like you anymore.

He licks his lips; his arm is moving like he’s still touching himself. “Lose control. Show me how much you trust me darlin’. _Just let go_.” He’s smiling, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Just let go.

He tilts his head and kisses your open mouth. You’re so tired now, you know sooner or later you’re going to have to let go anyway. But - what if he doesn’t stop in time? What if he’s distracted and lets you choke to death. No…. He’ll save you. That’s what he does. This will be the same right…. _right?_

You whimper slightly as you unlock the fingers of one hand tentatively, thinking it will be better do it slowly. This is a big mistake because now your body weight is resting on one arm only and it fucking hurts like hell. You cry as the remaining hand slides away and you feel your airway tightening.

 _Jesus fucking Christ!_ You try coughing air into your lungs but it’s a stupid thing to do, that only makes it hurt more. He’ll stop it soon. He has too. You’re trusting him.

Your arms reach out to grab at him but he’s moved further back. You plead with him silently, tears running down your face now. _Do it now, Tony_. You’re going to black out. You can already see the shimmering at the edges of your vision. _Please_. He’s going to watch you fucking choke to death while he jerks himself off. You consider grabbing the metal fingers again. _Fuckfuckfuck!_

“Wait for it,” he says in a husky voice. Wait for _what_? To pass out? _To fucking die?_

“Put your arms out sweetheart. **Straight out**.” He commands in a louder voice in order to be heard over your pathetic, strangled whimpers and you do it absolutely without question now. It’s too late for second guessing and the minute your arms fly out, you feel your knees smack into the floor heavily. _Fuck!_ Your body freezes for a second before it catches on. Your neck is completely free and it suddenly heaves convulsively in response to freedom, grabbing at all the available air like it’s scared it’s never going to experience it again.  “You did good,” you hear as you flop forward with your forearms on the floor, coughing and spluttering, trying to regain composure. “You did real good. Didn’t I tell you to trust me?”

Your whole body feels alive, like it’s prickling all over with electricity and for a few seconds you feel near invincible.  Your heart is still hammering loudly as his fingers close around your jaw, lifting you to meet his gaze. He stands over you, stroking himself with his free hand. Slow, deliberate strokes, right near your face. “I kinda like you down there,” he smirks. “It looks right. It’s like seeing you in your natural habitat… _kitty cat_.”

He kneels down so he’s at your level, his arc reactor distracting you momentarily through your laboured breathing. It’s beautiful, like a beacon guiding you home and you find yourself mesmerised by it. You feel light, like you could fly away or something. Maybe it’s just endorphins but you feel too good to care right now. He must have noticed because he clicks his fingers in front of your face. “Don’t go anywhere, sweetheart. Stay with me, okay?” You blink heavily and nod to let him know you understood. It’s important to listen when he speaks. He likes it. “Good girl,” he soothes and runs his fingers through your hair over and over again like he’s petting you. What was it he called you? - Kitty cat. _His_ kitty cat.

He reaches down and you feel his cool finger run along the length of your aching pussy. You can tell immediately that you’re soaking wet and he groans deeply as he discovers it for himself and sucks it from his fingers. “ _mmmm_. If that’s not the sweetest thing, I don’t know what is anymore.” He goes back for more only this time he drags his entire palm across your opening, giving it a little spank before he pulls away. You flinch and bite your lip as he connects sharply, everything coming back sharply into focus. “How about that?” he asks as he holds out his palm for you both to examine. You’re smeared across it and you watch as he wraps his hand around his cock and transfers it all.

“Up on all fours darlin’,” he says, taking your hair in his damp hand, only this time he twists it into a ponytail and balls it into his fist behind your head. You shift into position so your hands and knees are flat on the ground. _kitty cat_. Usually he likes to fuck you from behind like this but this time he runs his free hand down his cock, pulling the foreskin back a little so you can see the head and pushes it into your mouth. You immediately taste yourself on him as he begins pumping. It’s like he’s already fucked you and the thought makes your pussy twitch.

He pulls your hair tightly so he has complete control over your head and yanks back so he can look at your face. “You remember what to do, right?” You blink up at him, unable to speak because your mouth is full of dick. “You hold it and _don’t_ swallow. That understood? _Do **not** swallow it_.”

“ _muh huh,_ ” you manage and he winks and presses your head down, holding it firmly against him. His dick fills your entire mouth and blocks off your airway just long enough to start gagging. Your mouth fills with saliva in response and as he pulls way to pump you, some of it dribbles out onto the floor in a long strand. “Beautiful, you know that?” you hear him say above you. It’s not a question; he just loves talking dirty to you, egging you on until you’re aching for him. He pumps your head almost violently against him, ramming his cock down your throat in quick thrusts and you have to grab onto his thighs to steady yourself.

“Arch that back of yours baby, legs nice and wide. Let daddy see that ass,” he commands and you tilt your hips immediately. “You’re getting better at this,” he says and it makes you swell with pride that he’s noticed you’re being a good girl.

He forces your head hard against him again and holds it there rigidly. You gag immediately, your throat closing around his head as you try and relax into it. The sounds you’re making are obscene though, half way between choking and being sick, but you know that’s exactly what gets him off so you don’t hold back. You can feel drool running down your chin and your eyes suddenly fly open because you feel something cold and very hard invading your pussy. _What the fuck is that_? You try to pull back to see what it is but he has you held tight, crushing your face against his crotch. Your body betrays you as you find yourself getting out a low throaty groan. The burning sensation of the object stretching your pussy is delicious.

When he eventually pulls you back he twists your head to look up at him. “Looks like Red joined the party,” he grins and allows you to look back for a second. _Fuck._ Red has a thick metal finger shoved up your pussy and you roll your eyes. He has the suit fucking you. It’s hot as hell and your pussy clenches around the metal in response. “You have work to do sweetheart,” Tony reminds you and stuffs his dick back in your mouth. He pumps your face as Red pumps your pussy and its sensory overload. You find yourself pushing back against the metal as he thrusts relentlessly over and over again.

Tony’s hand smacks the side of your face hard, sending shockwaves through your head. He likes the vibration it makes on his cock and he does it again. You wince, pussy muscles tightening with each smack and you feel yourself being edged closer and closer to orgasm. He’s using you like a toy for his own amusement and when he’s done, he’s going to spill himself into your mouth. The noises you’re both making now are much louder, almost animalistic.

“Get ready,” he growls and smacks you again. “ _Fuck_ , _fuck… oh God… eat it_!” He’s so close to coming now, his movements becoming erratic as you take over and suck harder, making up for his lack of rhythm by spiralling your tongue around his head quickly. “ _Jeeeeezuss_ ” he manages to groan and holds your head still, tensing up as he climaxes. The metal finger falls still inside you and you taste the first burst of come in your mouth. He pumps your mouth gently as he groans, milking himself into you loudly as you follow orders and hold it right there on your tongue. It’s warm, slightly salty and delicious and you match his groans of appreciation as it fills your mouth.

He slides out and hauls you up so you’re standing in front of each other. “Show me,” he pants, tapping your cheek, “show me it.” You open your mouth slowly and show him the contents. He likes to look at his come in your mouth, likes to see what he’s done to you. He smiles as he examines at the mixture of sperm and saliva with a satisfied groan. “Look at that… _kitty_ got the cream.” His face becomes intense. “Push it out,” he swallows, “Slowly.”

You study his face as you gently pull your tongue back, letting the mixture pool in the space behind your teeth and push forward. The movement causes the liquid to well up and rise until it spills out over your bottom lip. He watches, his eyes lighting up as his sperm slowly runs down your chin and drips onto your breasts. He sighs to himself, a very satisfied man, and bites his lip.

His thumb runs along your chin, swiping away the remaining come, and he pushes it into your mouth. “Swallow it,” he commands and you suck his thumb clean and swallow the remnants of his sperm in what feels like an extremely intimate moment. He takes your face in his hands and you hear metallic clicking behind you as he kisses you long and passionately, crushing himself against the wetness on your chest.

“Time for your reward,” he smirks and turns you around to face the sound. Silver is lying flat on the ground and the other two are close at hand. “Lie down on top of him, facing up.” You look at him with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean on top of him?” you ask.

“Red needs to finish what he started.” He says, sliding his hand between your legs from behind as his other wraps around your waist. You push back against him instinctively and give a whimper. In all the intensity of Tony coming in your mouth, you forgot about Red and his magic fingers and now you remember how close you’d been to coming. You’re aching at his touch as he kisses your shoulder, dragging his teeth over your skin like he’s going to bite down as he slides his fingers ever so slowly, backward and forward over your opening as he moves with you. You groan, your eyes fluttering, slipping right into submission again. He knows exactly what he’s doing to you; he’s getting off on you losing control of yourself. Every time you moan, you feel his breath in your ear and you know you’d practically be on the floor by now if it wasn’t for the fact that he has his arm around you.

His fingers slide out of you and up your ass in one smooth movement, scraping his dull nails across your skin and leaving a wet trail. Your breath hitches as he spanks you hard. You flinch and whimper but you immediately feel the delicious flush of heat prickle on the surface of your skin. “Do as you’re told,” he says again slowly and deliberately, like he’s talking to a child. “It’s rude to keep people waiting.”

He lets you go and you lower yourself hesitantly over the metal body, leaning backwards so you’re lying along his entire length. You can hear the gentle humming of the computer in the helmet behind your head. It’s like breathing, a constant rhythm. The surface is cold and hard but not as uncomfortable as you’d imagined it to be.

He stands over you, his legs straddling you and the suit as he looks down and a Silver hand comes up and wraps around your neck. It’s not painful, just restricting and sexy as fuck. You’re forced to look up at him, to keep your eyes on his and you’re so turned on you bring your hand up to your mouth to hide your embarrassment. He runs his hand casually over his cock again as he lowers himself on top of you, straddling your waist. “Don’t do that darlin’, you’ll make daddy angry,” he warns as he swats your hand away.

“Spread your legs nice and wide.” he says with lust in his eyes as he reaches behind and runs his fingers along your opening again. Your eyes roll back and you groan at his touch. His fingers slide right in without resistance and you tense as soon as soon as Red makes a move behind him. He slides his fingers back out and scissors them, spreading your pussy open just as you feel the cold metal slide right in. It’s seamless, man and machine working together in harmony.

You arch your back and whimper at the pressure, eyes widening but you don’t get far, his weight is pressing down on you, pressing you against the metal. He grinds against you in time with Reds thrusts, his cock resting against your stomach. The corners of his mouth lift ever so slightly as he watches you struggle under him and suddenly the finger thrusts hard, almost painfully and you reel.

You bite hard on your finger to stop from screaming but Tony immediately grabs your wrist and snatches it away. “Get your fucking fingers out of your mouth!” he growls. “I just told you **_not_** to do that.” He grabs your other wrist roughly and spreads your arms out wide so Gold can reach forward and pin them to the floor. From where you’re lying you can see the harsh metal mask looking down at you, upside down, his eyes glowing steadily. It’s like he’s judging you for making Tony angry, like he’s disappointed in you. “ _I’m..  sorry_.” You sound pathetic, like a naughty child.

“I’ll give you something to put in your fucking mouth,” Tony snarls and runs his tongue across your breasts, picking up the dribbles of sperm you left there. He yanks your jaw down hard and shoves his fingers down your throat, leaning up over above you as he spits the mixture of sperm and saliva into your face. You try to wriggle away as the mixture splatters over you but it’s no use, he’s got his hand wedged firmly in your mouth, you’re going nowhere fast. He rubs it into your face as he leans down close to your ear. “Did you understand what I told you _not to do_?”

You frown briefly, distracted by the relentless pounding of your pussy, driving you steadily towards release. You nod silently, desperately, squeezing your tear-filled eyes closed to be able to concentrate on his words and not what’s happening to you. “So you _chose_ to ignore me? Who do you fucking think you are? No one ignores me.”

He pulls back, his eyes glaring at you as his hand slides out of your mouth, covered in saliva and smacks you hard across your face. “I’m Tony Stark,” he growls, slapping wetly again, “CEO of Stark Enterprises and I OWN your fucking ass _you little bitch_! If I want to shove my fist so far up your fucking pussy it comes out your throat, no one’s going to stop me, _do you understand_? _I’m fucking Iron Man!”_

You feel your muscles tightening and you scream as you feel yourself tipping over, unable to stop yourself as you begin to come. Red thrusts faster as you pulse, making it almost painful as your breathing seizes up and your head pounds. You lose all sense of yourself, unaware of what’s happening to you for a moment but suddenly you’re aware that no one’s holding you down now. You’re free. You open your eyes and make to roll away feebly but Tony grabs your ankle and pulls you back roughly.

_SMACK!_

Your pussy is on fire. You scream out and try to sit up but warm fingers closes around your neck and squeeze hard. You see Tony’s face through the tears and he’s so fucking powerful. His face is determined, his eyes blazing as he smacks your pussy again. _SHIT!_ He’s going to make you come again and you’re still pulsing from the first.

_SMACK!_

You scream again, your body going into autopilot but only half trying to pull away from his strikes. You grip his wrist like your praying to him for support, your nails digging into his skin.

“ _Please!”_ You need him. You need to make you come again; it’s too painful hovering like this. It’s like your first orgasm didn’t finish properly and you’re trapped now in agony.

_SMACK!_

“Please what?” he growls.

“Please daddy….” You choke.

_SMACK!_

“…Please make me – _oh god_ … _pleeeassee!_ ”

His grip tightens around your throat, cutting off your airway as you begin to feel light headed, each smack bringing you right back before you drift away again.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

“Oh my god, _oh god_ , _Fuuuucckk,_ ” you scream hoarsely with your remaining breath as blow upon blow comes down faster on your pussy. You have drool running down your chin, you’re a fucking mess and you begin trembling violently, losing all control over your body as you come again hard, groaning over and over again like a demented animal.

Your body shakes, unable to catch your breath even though you know he’s let go of your neck now. His naked skin presses against yours as he covers you with kisses. He’s groaning too; groaning deeply at the sheer sight of you falling apart, his breath hot against your face as his hand firmly massages your pulsing pussy, extending each wave of pleasure. “ _Fuck, yes_ ,” he whispers over and over again, his teeth dragging along your jaw in between licks.

He has his arm wrapped tightly around you and crushes you into his chest so your face is pressed against the reactor. The gentle hum gives you something to focus on as you steady your breathing and lie on the floor wrapped tightly together like one person, watched over by Tony Stark’s three gleaming, metal boys.


End file.
